Uncle Draco!
by drakie cakie
Summary: When Voldemort kills the parents of five-year-old Antoinette and Victorian, they're left in the care of Draco Malfoy, their 'uncle' until a safe house can be obtained. How does this affect our favorite raven-haired hero? Harry/Draco


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Hello, fandom! Your humble author, Dray has brought you another story. I have to say this is the longest damn thing I've ever written. I've been writing it for almost two weeks or some godlike number like that. It's finally finished, ah! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Uncle Draco!**

"_Draco, come in here, please," Narcissa Malfoy asked August thirty-first, the day before Draco was to go to Hogwarts. The petite blond flounced in and closed the ivory doors behind him._

"_What is it, Mummy?" he asked. She gestured for him to sit, which he did apprehensively. His mum never looked this serious unless something was horribly wrong. _

"_Draco, dear, the Dark Lord is after anyone who betrays him. You know this." Draco nodded. "He has informed your father that his next target is your cousins." Draco gasped._

"_The twins?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. The twins, also known as Antoinette and Victorian, were Draco's favorite cousins. They were only five, and Voldemort was going to kill them? "No! He can't!" Draco yelled, standing up. "I won't let him!"_

"_I know, darling. Please sit back down," Narcissa continued calmly. Draco sat down reluctantly, fuming and on the verge of tears himself. "Dumbledore has arranged for them to stay with you at Hogwarts. That's the only place they'll be safe. Do you understand?" Draco nodded. "Good. They'll be arriving in a few hours, so I suggest you get ready," she finished professionally. They both left the room in silence. _

* * *

"_Dolores, you will bring the children to me when I tell you to. Is that clear?" asked a wheezy voice. Dolores Umbridge nodded._

"_Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" someone was yelling. Draco groaned and shifted away from the voice. "Uncle Draco, I gots to go potty!"

Draco yawned and stretched his arms. He must have dozed off. He opened his silver eyes to see Victorian with his hands cupped over his crotch, doing the pee-pee dance. He rubbed the vestiges of sleep from his eyes and stood.

"Alright, big guy. Let's go," Draco said, taking Victorian's hand. Draco pointed his pale index finger at Antoinette. "Stay here, alright, Antoinette?" She nodded and smiled innocently. "Alright, let's go find you a bathroom." And they left the compartment.

Antoinette kicked her feet under her seat and sighed. _How boring! Train rides aren't any fun at all!_ She was about to make an indignant noise when she heard a compartment somewhere behind her start squealing with laughter. Catching her curiosity, she climbed off her seat and exited the compartment, intent on finding the compartment that was fun. It had to be fun. People were laughing!

It didn't take her long. She looked in the window of a compartment a few down from hers and saw a group of people, all much older than her, looking at one girl with fluffy blonde hair, who was laughing hysterically.

"That's funny!" the girl squealed. A boy with a funny-looking cactus happened to look Antoinette's way when she had her hands pressed against the glass, staring at the fluffy-headed girl. He pointed at her.

"Look, there's a kid outside," he said. She gasped and made to back away, but some boy with black hair and glasses held his hand up to stop her.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," he said calmly. He opened the door and crouched down to her height. "What's your name, pretty girl?" he asked. Antoinette giggled and blushed.

"Antoinette Lyra Malfoy," she said cordially, curtseying cutely. The boy was taken aback for a moment. She was a Malfoy? As if just noticing, he took in her silvery hair and gray eyes and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Antoinette. I'm Harry Potter." Usually Harry didn't like it when people knew who he was, but this little girl was just so damn cute! Antoinette gasped.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. Harry nodded.

"I'm Ginny," said a girl with bright red hair, "and that's Neville," She pointed to the boy with the funny-looking cactus, "and Luna." She pointed to the girl who was squealing. Antoinette curtseyed again.

"Nice to meet you." Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Imagine, a little girl already acting like an adult. He wondered briefly if Malfoy ever acted like that when he was small. Then be wondered why he cared.

"Would you like to sit with us, Antoinette?" Ginny asked. Antoinette smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back at her and picked her up and set her in the seat next to him, closing the door behind him.

"Fur is infested with nargles," Luna said in a dreamy voice, indicating the fur lining in Antoinette's coat. She gasped.

"Really?" she gasped, looking at the inside of her coat for the offending 'nargles'. Luna nodded. Just then they heard the startled scream of a man.

"Antoinette!" someone screamed.

"Uh-oh," Antoinette said under her breath.

"Antoinette, where are you?"

"I gotta go," Antoinette said sullenly. She hopped off her seat and was about to open the door when Draco opened it, looking frantic. He looked down and saw Antoinette and let out a shudder of relief. He picked her up from under the arms and clung to her.

"I told you to stay in the compartment, young lady," he admonished into her hair. She sniffed.

Hermione and Ron came back from their prefect duties just then and saw Draco with the little girl. Ron was ready to let out a scathing comment, but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Draco." And they walked back to their compartment. Hermione noticed the slight limp in Draco's walk. Curious.

Inside the compartment, Harry blinked stupidly. _'Uncle Draco?' What's going on?'_

* * *

Ron and Hermione were with the Head Boy and Head Girl, getting their prefect duties, Draco and Pansy doing the same. All the prefects left, and Hermione noticed that, once again, Draco was limping on his right leg. She huffed herself up and marched over to him.

"Malfoy, there's something wrong with your leg," Hermione told him.

"I'm fine," he said tonelessly, moving on.

"You're not fine, you're limping. Did you break your foot?" He shook his head. "Stub your toe?" He shook his head again. "Well then what?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing!" he yelled. He needed to get back to the twins. He had to leave them in his room with Blaise to get his duties, and he had to get back to them. Who knows what trouble they've caused?

"If you're hurt, then won't that impair your ability to take care of your kids?" she asked, making him stop.

"How do you know about them?" he asked slowly, not looking at her.

"I saw you with that little girl in the train. She called you 'Uncle Draco'. I assumed you were taking care of her. If you're hurt, then it hurts them," she said seriously. He sighed.

"If I go to the hospital wing, will you leave me alone?" he asked tiredly. Hermione nodded.

"But I'm going with you to make sure you do," she told him in a tone a mother would use. He gawked at her.

"Wha-! I'm not five!" he said indignantly.

"I'm a prefect, it's my job to help others and maintain order. Now, come, come, it's time to go to the hospital," she said cheerfully, guiding him there. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh."

_Meanwhile, with the twins…_

Blaise tickled the pear on the picture of the fruit. It giggled, and a handle appeared, which he twisted and let himself in, the twins following in after him.

"Uncle Blaise, where are we?" Victorian asked.

"We're in the kitchen. It's past dinner time, and this is where the food is," Blaise told them. They made a noise of understanding and followed him. The house-elves were skittering around, cleaning everything up, except one elf that was in a corner drinking butterbeer.

"Excuse me," Blaise said, and the commotion stopped, "can we get some food for the kids? They haven't eaten," he said politely. An elf with tennis ball-like green eyes came over, wearing a maroon sweater with a giant 'R' on the front, mismatched socks, and about eight hats.

"Of course we can!" the elf exclaimed. He turned around and addressed the other elves, "We needs food for the little ones!" And then they all started cooking, flipping, grilling, and stirring. It was a flurry of motion. Another elf put three chairs in front of one of the tables, indicating for them to sit. Victorian opted to sit _on_ the table instead, but they didn't mind.

_Meanwhile, outside the kitchen…_

Harry had missed dinner because he had to do Snape's evil essay. Oh well. At least he could get food from the kitchen. He went to the portrait of fruit to find that it already had the knob there. He opened the door and peeked inside to see Blaise Zabini and the twins enjoying mashed potatoes, steak and kidney pie, and pumpkin juice.

"Where's Uncle Draco?" Antoinette asked, bleeding innocence. Blaise patted her hair.

"Uncle Draco had to go to the hospital. His foot is hurt," he answered. Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration. He hurt his foot?

"How'd he hurt his foot?" the girl asked. Blaise sighed.

"I don't know, but he's going to get all better, so don't you worry about Uncle Draco," Blaise reassured, patting her head again. Harry closed the door quietly and headed for the hospital wing. Honestly, when you have kids, you don't just leave them alone when you break a toenail or something!

After walking for a while, he came to the doors to the infirmary. He opened the doors and stood in a shadowed corner, watching. Draco was talking to Madam Pomfrey, gesturing to his foot. She nodded and pointed to the bed, which he sat on and took his right shoe off. Harry tried to see better by squinting his eyes. The blond took his sock off to a disturbing sight. His right toe was about twice its normal size.

"My goodness!" he heard Pomfrey exclaim. Harry inched closer against the wall. "How long has it been like this?" she asked.

"About a week," Draco answered. She nodded and went to get something from a cabinet. She came back with a jar of something liquid and a glass of water. Draco audibly swallowed.

"Gout is not life threatening, but it's unpleasant." Harry could have sworn he heard Draco snort. "You'll need to drink one glass of apple cider vinegar in water a day. Gout is when crystals form in your joints. It's usually in the foot because that's where the circulation is the worst, but technically it could form anywhere." She put the bottle of vinegar and the water on the bedside table, starting to mix the two together. "No meat, drink much more water, and elevate that leg. You may go." And she trotted away.

Draco lifted the glass of water to his lips and sniffed it, scowling at the smell. He held his breath and downed it all at once, almost gagging part of it up.

"Awful," he said under his breath. He started redressing his foot and then walked out, limping slightly. Harry felt guilty immediately. He thought Malfoy was playing up something minor, like a stubbed toe, not something that actually impaired him. He sighed and left, too.

He wasn't out of the hospital very long when he heard the undeniable squeal of Antoinette.

"Uncle Draco, you're back!" she said happily. Harry turned a corner to see Victorian and Antoinette running over to 'Uncle Draco', clinging to his legs once they got there. Blaise tutted.

"Kids, Draco's foot is hurt, don't hug his legs like that," he admonished. The twins looked suitably shamed, making Draco feel guilty. He crouched in front of them and hugged them before picking them up, settling one twin on each hip.

"It's your bed time, little ones," he said in a fake serious tone.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Victorian argued. Draco smirked.

"You're not, huh?" he said playfully, nuzzling his nose into Victorian's neck, making him squeal. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Uncle Draco, can you read me a story?" Harry heard down the hall. Draco was walking away towards his room, Blaise going with them.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," he said. They turned a corner, and they were gone. Harry found himself missing the children's presence.

* * *

Draco and the twins were on their way to breakfast the next day, a twin holding either of Draco's hands. Draco absolutely loved it. They turned a corner when they saw Harry running towards the door to the Great Hall. Antoinette squealed.

"Harry, Harry!" Harry stopped and whipped around. He saw Antoinette and waved, smiling widely. His spirits were lifted instantly. Since that row with Seamus a few nights ago, he was a little down in the dumps. Antoinette wriggled her hand from Draco's and ran to him. He crouched just in time for her to fly into his arms.

"Who's that?" Victorian asked Draco.

"Potter," he answered scornfully. Victorian looked at him questioningly, wondering why his Uncle Draco didn't like this Potter person. Antoinette was dragging Harry towards Draco and the other twin, looking eager.

"Uncle Draco, can Harry eat with us? Pleeeeease?" she asked cutely. She was making The Face. The Face Draco could never say no to, and Antoinette knew it. He sighed and looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay," Draco said miserably.

"Yay! C'mon, Harry, you can sit next to me!" she said excitedly. Harry opened the door and kept it open for Draco and Victorian. Draco limped past without looking at him, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.

"Hey, where's Harry going?" Ron asked from the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched as Harry, Draco, Antoinette and Victorian trekked down to the Slytherin table.

"I think those kids really like Harry, Ron," she told him. Ron huffed.

"He's eating with ferret offspring. He's obviously gone mental," he said under his breath. Hermione frowned at him.

At the Slytherin table, people were scooching over for Draco and the rest, some looking at Harry questioningly, but most of them were glaring. Victorian immediately started loading his plate with everything he could get his hands on. Antoinette was eating her cereal delicately, as was Draco. Victorian opened his mouth widely to take a huge bite of sausage when Draco grabbed his little wrist.

"Stop, stop, stop! If you bite off that much you'll choke yourself. Here." Draco popped the sausage off Victorian's fork and started cutting it into smaller bites for him. "There, now don't choke, okay, Victorian?" Draco asked. He nodded and skewered a small bit of sausage on his fork and ate it without choking. Harry snickered into his eggs.

"What?" Draco asked harshly. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing," he said vaguely. He stuffed his mouth with eggs, ending the conversation.

Harry took a moment to take in Draco's appearance this year. Fifth year had been kind to him, Harry thought. He'd grown his hair out a little past his shoulders, but still had longish bangs. He wasn't very tall, but he didn't think he was short, either, but Harry was a little taller. Draco had a sharp chin and nose and high cheekbones, giving him the overall appearance of 'pretty' as opposed to 'handsome'. His eyes were as gray as ever, but they seemed warmer when he was with the twins. Did he love them that much? Why did they call him 'Uncle Draco', when Harry was pretty sure he didn't have any siblings?

Harry gasped.

"What is it, Harry?" Antoinette asked.

"I've got to go practice my Charms. I've got to go," he said hurriedly, shoving his last bite of sausage in his mouth as he readied his bag. Antoinette sighed.

"Okay," she said sadly. Harry swallowed and looked at her sympathetically. She was looking at her lap and kicking her feet. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I can see you later, yeah?" he said hopefully, looking at Draco. He smiled at Antoinette.

"Maybe Potter would let you play with him later," Draco stage whispered conspiratorially. Antoinette giggled and nodded fervently. Harry petted Antoinette's head before he left to go practice that pesky Vanishing Charm.

* * *

"Aaaaah! Let me go! Uncle Draco!" Harry heard someone screaming that night. He gasped. The twins!

"Stop!" Harry heard. He dashed off towards the voice, screeching around corners and running through ghosts, resulting in his freezing state. He turned one more corner and whoever was attacking the twins had apparently made a hasty retreat, for they were on the floor crying.

"Uncle Harry!" Antoinette said thickly. Harry ran to them and scooped them into his lap.

"That mean lady hurt our legs," Victorian said before he started sobbing into Harry's chest. Harry's heart broke.

"What mean lady?" he asked while rubbing his and Victorian's back.

"She—" Antoinette hiccupped, "she had fat fingers and she was short. She hexed us when Uncle Draco was taking us to the bathroom," she said miserably. Well, that description didn't help much. That could describe any number of people in the school. Harry looked around.

"Where is Uncle Draco now?" he asked. Antoinette sniffed.

"The mean lady stuped him and put him in that closet!" She pointed at the broom closet a few feet away from them. Harry thought for a moment. Stuped…?

"She _Stupefied_ him?" Harry asked. Antoinette huffed.

"That's what I said!" she said indignantly. Harry smiled.

"Of course you did. I'm gonna go get Uncle Draco out of the closet, okay, huns?" Antoinette and Victorian nodded. Harry settled them on his hips and made sure that their legs weren't in pain before heading towards the closet. He'd probably find taking Malfoy out of the closet funnier if the situation were different. He opened the door and alas, there Draco was, slumped against the wall. Harry nudged his side with his foot, and he groaned.

"Malfoy, wake up!" Suddenly, Malfoy jolted awake.

"The twins!" he said frantically, looking around the closet as if they were there.

"Relax, I have them," Harry said soothingly. Draco looked up and saw them before biting his lip for some reason.

"Are they okay?" he almost squeaked. Harry realized he was holding back tears.

"We're okay, Uncle Draco," Antoinette said. Draco made to get up but then collapsed back over with a pained noise.

"Did she hurt your legs, too, Uncle Draco?" Victorian asked. Draco pressed against the place in his legs that hurt with the tips of his fingers and sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Yeah, I think she did," he answered, knowing they were broken, as were the twins', but didn't want to tell them something so disturbing.

"Did you happen to see who it was, Malfoy?" Harry asked, thinking he would be more likely to give a more accurate description of who it was. He shook his head.

"Whoever it was caught me unawares. Take the twins to the hospital wing," Draco said firmly. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What? No, you're coming with us! I just have to—"

"The twins' safety is more important than mine, Potter. Take them, I'll be fine!" he said, cutting Harry off, who huffed.

"And what if that 'mean lady' comes back while you're incapacitated, huh? No, I just have to figure out a way…" Harry hummed to himself before handing the kids over to Draco gingerly, where the twins proceeded to sob into his chest. Harry walked back into the hallway and screamed. And screamed. And screamed some more.

"Potter, what the hel— heck are you doing!" Draco watched his language, his hands over his ears, the twins doing the same as the teenager hollered his bloody lungs out.

"Trying to attract attention. I don't want to leave you all there completely defenseless, but I don't know how else to get someone over here." And then he started screaming again.

"What is all this racket?" came a drawling voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Snape walking towards him, tying the sash on his dressing robe.

"Malfoy and the twins!" Harry said breathlessly, his voice hoarse; screaming took a lot of air, after all. "They're hurt!" He pointed to the closet, and Snape shuffled towards it in his slippers. He shined his wand at the lot of them and gasped at their tearful appearance.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"Some 'mean lady' came and Stunned Malfoy and hurt all their legs, and then threw Malfoy in the closet. I heard them screaming and found them like that, but I can't carry them all to the hospital. I need help," he admitted sullenly. Snape nodded and sighed before bending over and picking the twins up.

"Alright, Potter. I'll take these two, and you take Draco. He's too heavy for my old back, but I suspect you could carry him. Follow me." Snape started walking and Harry hurried into the closet.

"Sorry about this, Malfoy," he said as a preemptive apology. He cradled the crippled blond waif and hauled him up. "Hup! Wow, you're light. Do you eating right?" Harry teased. Draco was bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't make this more painful than it has to be, Potter." And that's all he said as Harry carried him to the hospital.

After waking a suitably affronted Madam Pomfrey, she gave all three Malfoys a potion for mending their bones, which they all swallowed, and all grimaced. She gave all three of them chocolate frogs and was about to let them leave when Professors Umbridge and McGonagall came in.

"What has happened? I heard screaming, but by the time I got there it was gone," McGonagall said, looking harassed. Umbridge stopped in her tracks at the sight of the twins.

"Children!" she said as if surprised. "I wasn't told there was going to be children here. I'm afraid they'll have to be removed," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Harry, who was on the bed with Antoinette, who had thankfully stopped crying, started again, and Harry clung to her and held her in his lap, not noticing that Draco did the same with Victorian.

"Dumbledore knows, Dolores. They are here under his protection. You'll have to take that up with him," McGonagall said angrily to the short professor, who huffed.

"You can't take them!" Harry and Draco said in unison. They looked at each other, surprised. Snape looked as angry as ever.

"You can bet I will take this up with Dumbledore," she said before turning her nose up and leaving. Harry mentally stopped himself. Fat fingers, mean lady, short… could it be?

They all heard the Floo sound, and Albus Dumbledore came out of Pomfrey's office looking dark.

"Mister Malfoy, twins, and Mister Potter, I am telling you to go straight back to Mister Malfoy's room immediately. I will speak with you in the morning. Severus, please accompany them. Minerva, I need to speak with you," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Wait, why is Potter coming—"

"Because I said so!" Dumbledore shouted, and Harry felt Antoinette shudder in his arms.

"Come, children, follow me," Snape said, gesturing for them to follow. Harry carried Antoinette on his hip, Draco doing the same with Victorian, and they all left into the dark corridor, Draco limping a little more with Victorian's weight. Antoinette was sniffling against Harry's chest and he couldn't help but feel sad for her.

"Don't cry, Antoinette. Uncle Draco and I will take very good care of you. Dumbledore was a little scary back there, but he's really a nice man, he's just worried about us, that's all," Harry reassured. Draco was watching him questioningly, wondering why Harry was trying so hard to protect them. They weren't his cousins, after all, but maybe Potter was just like that.

They went down a hall Harry had never seen before, and Snape said the password at a wall that appeared to be blank.

"Snake fangs." Harry guessed Snape picked the password. A door appeared in the wall, and Snape let them all in and closed it behind him.

The room was huge. There were three beds: one twin size, and two smaller ones. There was a little alcove in the corner under a canopy that had a bookcase filled with children's books and toys, and there were squashy cushions filling the corner. There was no bathroom, explaining why he had to take them out of the room to get to one, but there was a desk against the opposite wall with Draco's school things. The walls were painted in primary, childish colors. Harry liked it.

"Potter, you'll be staying here for the night. I'll have a house-elf bring enough things for the night, and don't leave this room for anything, understand?" he asked harshly. Harry nodded, but Draco was busy consoling Victorian, who was extremely shaken by this whole experience. Snape left and sealed the door behind him. Harry sighed in relief and then turned his attention to Antoinette.

"Hey, pretty girl, you sleepy?" he asked lightly. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"My head hurts," she said tiredly.

"That's because you've been crying. I'll get you some water," Harry told her before putting her on the bed with the pretty pink bedding, assuming it was hers. Harry took the empty glass from her bedside table and filled it with water using his wand. He handed it to her, and she sipped it delicately.

Draco laid Victorian on his bed with blue bedding and tucked him in. He petted his small blond head and kissed cheek before blowing out the candle on his bedside table.

"Potter? Can I speak with you?" Draco asked, startling Harry. He nodded. Draco gestured for him to follow him, and they went into one of the far corners where the kids couldn't see or hear them.

"First of all, I want to thank you for what you've done for the twins." Harry was taken aback. Malfoy was thanking him? "Second, we absolutely _cannot_ fight. Kids who grow up with parents that fight end up bitter later in life, and they mean more than anything to me. If you're pissed at me, go scream in a pillow or something, I don't care, but don't lash out at me, and I promise to do the same." He held his hand out. Harry looked at it for a moment.

"So, are you saying we're their parents?" Harry teased. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Can you please be serious for one moment? I'm trying to be nice here, but you're making it difficult," Draco said through gritted teeth. Harry took his hand.

"Alright, I promise to hold my temper if you promise not to make fun of my friends, and _I'll_ promise to do the same."

Draco sighed but squeezed his hand anyway.

"Deal."

"Uncle Draco?" asked a weak voice from the other side of the room. The boys looked up to see Antoinette still wide-awake.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, letting Harry's hand go and limping over to Antoinette's bed. He sat on the side and Harry found his hand rather cold.

"Can you read me a story?" she asked using The Face. Draco smiled and picked her up.

"Of course," he said happily. He carried her to the reading place with the squashy cushions and plopped down on one. "Which would you like?"

"Um…" She tapped her chin with her little index finger. "That one!" She pointed to the story 'Puss in Boots'.

"Alright, Puss in Boots it is, then." He took the book from the shelf and opened up the first page. He opened his mouth to start reading when she stopped him.

"Wait! Can Uncle Harry read to me, too?" Draco choked on his breath and turned his head to see an equally flabbergasted Harry still in the corner. Harry pointed to himself. "Please?"

Draco sighed. "I suppose it would be alright. Come here, Potter." He patted a cushion next to him, and the raven-haired boy jogged over and sat on it. Harry was surprised that Malfoy had Muggle fairytales, but didn't question it.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Half an hour later Antoinette, Harry and Draco were all asleep on the cushions, the book forgotten in Harry's lap. Draco shifted slightly, moving towards the warmth instinctively, not knowing it was Harry. The shifting woke Antoinette, who yawned and stood up, only noticing they she'd fallen asleep. She looked at her 'uncles' and smiled. She shouldn't wake them up, they looked so happy!

She went over to her bed and pulled her duvet off and draped it over Harry and Draco. _There, now they'll be warm and happy when they wake up!_ She blew out the rest of the candles and was soon asleep in her bed.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning he had a crick on his neck. He tried to move his right arm so he could massage it only to realize that his arm was trapped. He panicked and opened his eyes and looked at his arm. Malfoy was lying against him, still fast asleep. Harry blushed and tried to remove his arm without waking the blond, but once he moved it, Draco fell backwards and hit his head against the corner wall behind him.

"Ah!" he said, reaching to rub his sore head. "That was an unpleasant wake-up call."

Harry snorted and flipped the blanket off of him that had appeared somehow. He stretched this back and rubbed his neck, which didn't do much good. Just then, Dumbledore came in.

"Good morning, boys," he said joyfully. Draco groaned. At least the old man seemed happier today.

"What's good about it?" Draco asked painfully, still rubbing his head. Dumbledore looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked kindly. The boys looked at him questioningly. He gestured to their legs, which were entwined. Harry and Draco made surprised/disgusted sounds and pulled their legs to their chests, Draco wincing as he jostled his injured foot. Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to them and offered his hands. They helped themselves up and shifted away from each other.

"My boys, I need to speak with you about something, please." He extracted his wand. "Now, the staff and I, mostly Snape and McGonagall, feel that there is something wrong with that Umbridge woman. We don't have proof, but we think this is some sort of Ministry scandal. I need you two to stay in this room, do you understand?" he asked. They nodded.

"Now, Harry, since you helped the twins, you're in danger." Harry bit his lip. "You need to stay here at all times. I'm going to cast a Fidelius Charm on this room and add a bathroom and kitchen. Severus will be your Secret-Keeper." They nodded, though Harry wasn't sure what a Secret-Keeper was.

Snape came in then and closed the door, locking it with some spell.

"Ah, Severus, perfect timing. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked him. Snape nodded and took his wand out.

* * *

A little while later, the spell had been cast, and the kids were still soundly asleep in their rightful beds. Dumbledore clapped his hands together, startling the boys.

"Ah! You'll be needing a bathroom and a kitchen, no doubt!" he said jovially. He took his wand out and started… tracing a bathroom into the wall? Harry and Draco watched curiously as he sketched an invisible picture in front of a blank wall. After about ten minutes, a bathroom seemed to form out of the wall, complete with shower, bath, sink, and toiletries.

"Wow," Harry said under his breath. The kids were stirring in their beds, and Harry and Draco went to go play Daddy while Dumbledore made a kitchen.

"Alright, that should do it!" Dumbledore finished, pocketing his wand in his purple and gold robes. "I'll have a house-elf bring the rest of your things, Harry, along with food for your new kitchen." He gestured to the new, shiny kitchenette. Antoinette gasped.

"How'd all that get here?" she asked. Harry giggled before whispering in her ear.

"Magic."

"Now," Severus started, getting all their attention, "you are never to leave this room unless accompanied by myself, Dumbledore, or McGonagall. We'll check up on you occasionally, but I assume you can take care of yourselves," he said pointedly at Harry, who glared slightly. "Draco, I'm sorry to say that your prefect status will be revoked." Draco nodded, though didn't seem to mind. Snape snapped his fingers, and Dobby appeared.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, bowing.

"Ah! Dobby, yes, please bring Harry Potter's things from his dormitory down to this room, please," Dumbledore asked kindly. Dobby clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh, yes! Anything for Harry Potter, sir!" And he popped away.

"Uncle Draco, I'm hungry," Victorian said pathetically. Draco cooed at him and petted his head.

"The food will be here soon, love," he said softly. Victorian yawned greatly and turned on his side, promptly falling back asleep. Snape was watching incredulously as Draco so gently tucked Victorian back in while Dumbledore and Harry were gazing with fond surprise. He was just so natural with them, almost as if they were his own children. Harry couldn't help but think he'd be a good father some day.

A moment later, troupes of house-elves were popping in, carrying luggage and food. They stocked the kitchen and set Harry's things by Draco's bed. Harry raised his hand to point out that he didn't sleep in that bed, but Dumbledore spoke before he could.

"Oh! How scatter-brained of me. I forgot to draw you up a bed, Harry!" Then Dumbledore was literally drawing a bed out of thin air with his wand, and a real bed _thunked_ onto the carpet next to Draco's. He pocketed his wand again. Draco took the liberty of scooting Harry's things over a few feet to his bed using his foot.

"Shall Dobby make the Masters breakfast now?" Dobby asked, bowing low so his long nose poked the carpet. Harry stuttered before making a complete sentence.

"U-uh, Dobby, I think I can handle the cooking. You've got enough to deal with working in the kitchens," Harry tried to bargain. Dobby waved his hand.

"Dobby would be honored to cook for Harry Potter and the little ones." Draco huffed at not being included. Harry looked at him and the twins, then back at Dobby.

"Please, Dobby, I can take care of it. Honestly," Harry finished lamely. Dobby looked a bit forlorn, but he bowed anyway and then popped away. Harry felt a little guilty, but he didn't want Dobby around when he exploded so easily, and he didn't want to scare the twins.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

* * *

Harry had been squeezing lemons all afternoon. It had been an exceptionally hot day, and even with Cooling Charms, which Draco had cast, none of them could stay cool long enough to get comfortable.

He poured the juice through the strainer about a million times before pouring it into four glasses. He poured water until they filled, added some ginger and sugar, and stirred. After adding some ice cubes and straws, the lemonade was ready to drink. Harry washed his hands, put the glasses on a tray, and headed into the main room where Draco was laying flat on his back with the twins, attempting to keep cool.

"You'll like this," Harry said confidently. Antoinette sat up and watched curiously as Harry put the tray on the ground. He handed her a cup of the ginger lemonade, wondering if Draco had even registered that he'd spoken. She sipped it and made a loud, 'Mmm!' sound, finally catching the other boy's attention.

"This is really good!" she said enthusiastically. She started drinking in earnest, dribbling a little down the sides of her mouth. Draco sat up and watched the look of contentment on her face, wondering if lemonade could honestly be _that_ good. Harry handed him a glass, and he decided that he'd find out for himself. He sipped it, instantly feeling the cool beverage travel down his esophagus, cooling him in seconds. It was also just about the best lemonade he'd ever had. Magic lemonade!

"You seem rather adept at things in the kitchen, Potter," Draco said casually. Harry knew that Draco's complements would never be given directly, but he accepted it anyway. "How'd you get so good? Classes?" he asked before sipping at his drink. He wished he could chug it all down at once, but one has to keep appearances up, after all.

Harry turned red for a moment. "No, uh… I actually cooked at lot at-… at my house," he stuttered. He was about to say, 'home,' but the Dursleys' house wasn't his home. Hogwarts was. He handed Victorian his drink, who had a similar reaction that Antoinette had. Harry sipped at his lemonade a bit, willing himself not to blush. He didn't want to admit that he was _forced_ to do all the asinine chores his relatives thought up for him. Somehow, he didn't want Draco to know that.

"Did you?" Draco said calmly. Antoinette stretched her arms in the air and yawned widely. Draco smiled.

"Is it time for your nap, little one?" Draco said, lifting Antoinette under the arms and tossing her on the bed so she bounced slightly. She giggled and nodded. Draco took her shoes and socks off and tucked her in, kissing her cheek as he did. "Good night, beautiful."

Harry took Antoinette's glass and put it by the sink in case she wanted it later. He sighed and looked out the fake window in front of the sink.

Harry wished he knew what was going on in the outside world! Did Ron and Hermione know they were under protection from the Ministry? Had Umbridge taken over the school? How was Fred and George's joke shop coming? What was the Order up to? How was Sirius?

"You look troubled."

"Ah!" Harry jumped as Draco's voice sounded behind him suddenly. He whipped around, panting from the scare. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said, though not sounding very sorry at all. "Something wrong?"

Harry got himself under control and turned back around, away from Draco's pinning silver stare. "Nothing's wrong… I'm just thinking…" he said vaguely.

"Need to shed your thoughts a little?" Draco offered. Harry looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "Honestly, who else have you got to talk to?" Well, he couldn't exactly argue with that. Harry sighed and began.

"I'm just hoping that Hermione and Ron don't think I've just mysteriously disappeared—"

"Dumbledore wouldn't have let that happen," Draco cut him off. "I'm sure he's told them. I don't think he'd just leave them hanging."

Harry blinked and shook his head a little before starting again, "And Umbridge, that horrible woman! What if she's taken over the school or something?"

Draco hummed to himself for a moment. "Well, if she did, then I would have thought that someone would warn us. Severus or McGonagall, probably. I think she's still only a teacher, but I worry too that she's trying to take control of Hogwarts. You heard her speech at the Sorting Feast. The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts now, and Umbridge may only be one of the things they do," Draco finished, biting his fingernails. Harry felt a bit better that someone agreed with him rather than Hermione going off on him about how unreasonable he was being, but Draco's uncertainty didn't make him feel any more secure.

"Uncle Draco?" said a weak voice from the main room. Harry and Draco exited the kitchen to see Victorian rubbing his eyes. "I got lemonade on myself," he finished shamefully. The boys both went to Victorian, both intent on comforting him. Draco scooped Victorian up and saw a large stain on the front of his shirt.

"It's okay, you just spilled a little," Draco said softly as he limp-carried Victorian in the direction of the bathroom. Harry followed.

"I feel sticky," he said, touching his stain with his hands and making a disgusted face. Harry snickered, that same face often seen on Draco himself. Harry could definitely see the resemblance now. He started the bath running while Draco undressed Victorian and put his clothes in a little hamper by the door. Harry tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot before lowering the small boy into the tub.

"Is that okay?" Draco said while gently scrubbing the sticky away from Victorian's stomach with a soapy flannel. He nodded, happy that he didn't feel sticky any longer. Harry poured a bit of water on the boy's head and shampooed it gently with vanilla-scented, elf-made shampoo.

They were both working so close together that their heads bumped.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, now washing Victorian's hair out and turning slightly red.

"S'okay," he said back, finished washing Victorian, turning a bit red, too.

A few minutes later, with Victorian in a clean pair of clothes, he went and took his nap. Harry took this time to ask Draco what he'd been wondering since the beginning.

"Why do they call you 'uncle'?" he said unexpectedly. Draco looked alarmed for a moment before recovering.

"Well, if you haven't guessed, I don't have any siblings, so technically, they're not my niece and nephew. They're my cousins. Third cousins, actually, but cousins all the same. I think they call me that because they don't know any better, but I don't mind," he said, practically glowing. Harry guessed that he didn't just 'didn't mind' - he absolutely loved it. Harry's heart warmed every time they called him 'Uncle Harry', too, so he supposed he understood.

"I was ten when they were born," he said as if trying to remember. "They'd come over all the time with their parents, who as far as I'm concerned, the Dark Lord has killed." He didn't sound sad at all that their parents were killed. Not one bit.

"That's why they're here, isn't it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"They're staying here until a safe house can be obtained," he said gravely. "I wish that I could keep them, though. They look up to me," he said happily. "No one's ever looked up to me," he finished softly, almost sadly.

For the first time since Harry had been confined with him, Draco's shoulders looked small and frail.

* * *

"Can you pass me that?" Harry asked while stirring the mashed potatoes. Draco handed him the salt and started back on rolling the dough, drinking the nasty vinegar water at the same time. He was trying to make rolls, but it wasn't working out so well. He got flour everywhere! It would probably be in his pants tonight. Draco made a frustrated noise.

"You just have to add more flour," Harry told him, grabbing half a handful of flour and dousing the dough with it. Draco did the same and tried to re-roll the dough, and the damn stuff was still sticking to his rolling pin!

"Urgh!" he said, pissed off. Harry put his whisk down and budged Draco aside with his hip.

"Here," he said, demonstrating how to add flour and roll it until it didn't stick. He picked it up the dough mound up and dropped it back on the counter, making the flour poof out from under it, resulting in covering Draco's face in flour. Harry started laughing.

"You arse! You did that on purpose!" Draco yelled, trying to wipe the offending flour from his face and hair. He spat some out into the sink. Harry was still laughing, holding himself up against the counter. Draco glared at him and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Harry, only it went into his open mouth and he coughed a bit. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Oh, no, Malfoy, this is war!" Harry started taking handfuls of flour and chucking them at the blond, who was doing the same.

After about five minutes of the Flour Skirmish of the Tiny Kitchen, they had run out of flour, and they were both completely white with the stuff, including the kitchen. Draco shook his long hair, flinging more flour everywhere. Harry took his glasses of to clean them in the sink.

The contrast between his impossibly green eyes and the white of the flour was astounding, Draco noticed. He never quite realized how fucking green his eyes were. Like… emeralds or Floo flames. They were rather stunning, in fact, Draco decided. Harry blew his glasses dry and replaced them on his nose. Draco looked away.

Harry hadn't noticed how blond Draco was. Sure, he knew he was, but the white flour almost didn't make a difference with the brilliance of his light hair. Like daises.

"Uncle Draco, Uncle Harry, why are you all powdery?" Antoinette asked from the threshold of the kitchen.

"Er, we were playing, Antoinette," Harry supplied. Draco nodded. She gasped.

"Growed-ups play, too?" she said, aghast. They nodded, now smiling. She looked at them disapprovingly. "You two need baths!" she said, disgusted. They laughed and Harry offered the shower to Draco first, who accepted.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I don't how well flour will come out of my hair." He ruffled his own hair and limped towards the shower. Harry sighed and _Scourgified_ the kitchen, which cleaned up a little of the flour, but not much. He tried to do it on himself, but with no luck. He sighed again and fetched the mop. This would take a while.

* * *

"Alright, the shower's all yours—" Draco stopped as he saw the kitchen sparkling clean, Harry holding a mop, red-faced, and the twins with dish rags lying on the floor, red-faced as well.

"Thanks," Harry panted. He balanced the mop in the corner and headed to the shower, but Draco stopped him.

"Potter, _please_ let me do something with that mop of yours," Draco pleaded. Harry almost laughed. Draco was offering to do his hair? That had to be some sort of blessing.

"Alright, but don't make mine all poncy like yours," Harry teased, flipping Draco's long hair. He sputtered and shoved Harry slightly in the direction of the bathroom.

"Strip," Draco ordered as he pulled his personal bag of hair products off a shelf. Harry blushed and looked away, reluctant to get starkers in front of Draco Malfoy.

"What, you have a small dick or something?" Draco asked when he noticed Harry still fully clothed. He made an odd choking noise of offense.

"No!" he protested.

"Then what's the problem?" the blond asked while lining the products up on the tabletop, putting some back and rearranging them. Harry turned redder if it were possible.

"It's just awkward… can I at least keep my pants on?" he asked hopefully. Draco sighed.

"Fine, keep your undergarments on," he replied, exasperated. Harry took what he could get and stripped down to his boxers. Draco pointed to the bathtub, which Harry sat in like a child. Before he could ask if he could run the water, Draco sloshed a bucket of warm water over his head (from somewhere), making his glasses fall off and getting his hair in his eyes, not to mention drenching his boxers.

"Hey! You could'a warned me first," he accused, picking his glasses from the bottom of the tub and putting them on the closed toilet lid. Draco shrugged.

"Sorry." And then he forcibly turned Harry around to face the wall while he worked.

First Harry felt something gel-like being squirted into his hair. He assumed it was shampoo. Draco massaged it in gently, and it felt fucking fantastic! It was like a free scalp massage. Draco poured another bucket of water over his head and washed out the sweet-smelling shampoo. Harry thought they were done, but they weren't. What else could he possibly need?

Draco started rubbing something colder and slicker into his hair. He didn't know what it was, but he sat there like a good boy and let it happen. Harry wondered briefly if he should be concerned about his enemy being behind him, but at the moment he didn't see his enemy. Since they took a vow not to fight, they'd actually got on quite well. Mad-Eye Moody would have lectured him about never letting his enemy get behind him, but his thoughts were cut off as Draco poured yet another bucket of water on his head.

This went on for about thirty minutes. Draco kept putting more and more crap into his hair and washing it out. What the hell was he doing, anyways?

"I'm gonna dry it now, so don't move," Draco warned. He took his wand and tapped it in his palm, and warm air started shooting out of it like a hair-dryer. He dried Harry's hair meticulously, and after another ten minutes, it was done. Harry was about to stand when he realized that during Draco's wonderful scalp massage, intended or not, Harry was now half-hard, and in wet boxers, it showed. A lot. He coughed.

"Uh, Malfoy, can you leave, please? I uh… need to use the loo." Draco looked at him suspiciously, but seemed to buy it for now and left to elevate his leg. Harry sighed and stood up when he heard the door click shut.

He pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch to stave it off, but instead got himself more excited. He whimpered pitifully and knew the only way to get rid of this problem would be to wank like there was no tomorrow, but there were kids in the other room! Not to mention Draco!

Harry stood up and peeled his wet boxers off, now at full hardness and not being able to deny it. He clicked the lock in the door so no one could intrude, but what to do about the noise? Ah ha! Harry stuffed a hand towel in his mouth and tentatively pressed the tips of his fingers against his length. He moaned into the towel, which thankfully didn't carry.

This shouldn't be happening! A scalp massage, from Draco Malfoy no less, shouldn't be turning him on! Oh, well, too late now. Harry grasped his cock in his hand and started pumping furiously, trying to end this as soon as possible so he could get out and not seem suspicious.

Harry could feel his oncoming orgasm. He thought quickly and kicked his glasses off the toilet lid and opened it using the same foot. After a few more seconds, he groaned loudly and shot tongues of cum into the toilet bowl. He spat the rag onto the countertop and panted before flushing the toilet. He pulled his trousers back on and zipped them up when he noticed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't realized that he hadn't even looked.

It was so… different. His hair looked less dull and was now practically glass it was so shiny, but it was soft as chinchilla fur. The biggest change was that it wasn't the flyaway mess it used to be. Now it was only slightly wavy, not unruly and birdnesty at all. He looked at the bottles of stuff Draco used in his hair, which he still had lined up on the counter.

Shampoo… conditioner? Ah, that must be what he used! Shine Potion, protein treatment, and split-end remover. Damn. That was a lot of crap he used, but it obviously did the job. Did Draco do this to his hair every day? Harry pulled his shirt on and perched his glasses on his nose before leaving.

"There you are!" Draco said. He limped up to Harry with an apron on, apparently continuing their dinner. "Mhm," he said, surveying Harry. "Much better now that it's not that dry, fuzzbally mess." Harry harrumphed.

"So, did you figure out how to make the rolls?"

* * *

Harry, Draco and the twins were enjoying a bedtime story when Snape and McGonagall popped in looking grave. They all looked up questioningly.

"We've secured a safe house, Potter, Malfoy, and the twins are scheduled to leave tonight," McGonagall informed then sadly. Harry almost cried. The twins _did_ cry. Harry and Draco held them tightly.

"Do we have to go now?" Antoinette asked pathetically from Harry's lap. Draco petted her hair before replying.

"I'm afraid so, darling," he said softly, on the verge of tears himself. Since Antoinette and Victorian had stayed with them, Harry had gotten attached to them as if they were his own children. They desperately didn't want the twins to go, but knew it was safer if they did. Snape gestured with his fingers for them to come, and they did so reluctantly.

The professors led them down the long corridors, which seemed longer with their depression. Harry was perfectly aware that Antoinette could walk by herself. He simply didn't care. He carried her all the way to the entrance hall, Draco doing the same with Victorian, hugging the twins' life from them. There was an Auror waiting for the twins when they got outside the Apparition wards.

After teary hugs and promises of visits when they could, they let the twins go. Silvery tear streaks painted Draco's face shamelessly as he watched the Auror get ready to Disapparate…

"GET THEM!"

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Protego!"_ yelled Harry, casting a shield around him, Draco and the twins. Umbridge was coming towards them with hordes of Death Eaters. With two teachers, two teens, twins and one Auror, they were unfairly outmatched. The twins were shrieking, Draco was pointing his wand at the offending cloaked figures, and the Auror lay at the ground, Stunned.

The Death Eaters were popping around them, shooting curse after curse, most of which were deflected. Harry got off a few _Petrificus Totaluses_ and _Stupefies_, along with Draco. The twins were thankfully untouched, but scared to death.

Two _Stupefies_ nearly missed Harry and Draco, knocking them off balance, allowing Umbridge to scoop up his- er… _the_ twins and run as fast as her stubbly little legs could carry her. Harry swiveled around and ran after Umbridge, starting off so fast he almost fell over forwards. He could hear Draco behind him, running as fast as he could with his gimpy foot.

Luckily, he was much taller and ran much faster than her, so he caught up with no problem. He whipped his wand around his head like a whip and _Crucio_'ed Umbridge on the spot. She fell to the ground shrieking in pain, which didn't last long, but allowed the kids time to run to Harry.

Umbridge cackled evilly. "You have to mean it, Harry. Like this, Crucio!"

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry ducked under the bolt of the Cruciatus Curse and rolled, the twins stowed safely at his sides. He looked behind at him to see who _Stupefied_ Umbridge and saw a ruffled Malfoy with tears streaming down his face. He ran to them and dropped to his knees, clinging to the twins desperately, letting out cough-like sobs.

Harry looked around at the sound of Apparition pops and saw Aurors running into battle. Tonks came running over to them after a hasty _Stupefy_ over her shoulder. She was panting, but managed to speak clearly.

"Quick! I've got to get you all to the safe house! Come on! Take my arm!" They all stood, Harry and Draco clutching her left arm like a lifeline and the twins nestled securely under their chins. A crack later, and a feeling of being pulled through a rubber tube over took Harry. He wanted to throw up, his eyes were going to sink in, and… it was over. Harry was extremely surprised to be at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Tonks looked more tired than she did when she arrived.

"Sorry. Apparating with more than one person is tough." They all hiked up to the door and she tapped it with her wand, and it opened. They all went inside and closed the door quietly. She walked carefully to the kitchen door and opened it slowly, seeming proud of herself at not being clumsy yet.

The odd group went in to see what was left of the Order at the table: Lupin, Sirius, and Mister and Missus Weasley. When they came in they all came rushing forward. Draco stayed out of the fray with Tonks, who now held Antoinette, who was sniffling.

"Oh, it's so great to see you, Harry!"

"Are you quite alright, dear? I was so worried!"

"Good to have you back, Harry."

Harry got lots of hugs, even from Mr. Weasley and Remus, who normally weren't huggers. After getting his face squished between Mrs. Weasley's breasts, they all turned to the sound of a hiccupping sob. Draco was swaying side to side with Victorian in his arms, who was extremely traumatized by his stay at Hogwarts, and crying softly into Draco's hair. This was very much Molly's comfort zone.

"Oh, you poor dear! After all you've been through at Hogwarts it wouldn't surprise me if the little ones weren't scarred for life. Ooooh…" she cooed, taking Victorian out of Draco's arms, the former not seeming to mind. "Let's get you some hot chocolate and a nice warm bed, shall we?" And she carried him to get the proffered items.

Antoinette was practically shaking in Tonks' arms. Harry plucked her from the Auror and held her against his chest and swayed to and fro like Draco had. The rest in the room watched dumbfounded, except Draco.

"Everyone, these are the twins, Antoinette and Victorian," Harry told them. They nodded. "How come they're staying here? This is the safe house?" Harry had wanted to ask that since he arrived.

"I offered it to them," Sirius spoke up, beaming. "Merlin knows I need some company, what with me and Kreacher being the only ones here."

Harry smiled widely. Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Er… Antoinette, why don't you go get some hot chocolate with your brother, alright?" Harry asked. She nodded and Harry handed her off to Mrs. Weasley. The others were looking at Draco as if reserving judgment, but Harry was completely comfortable with his presence now. One gets use to it when you live with him for a few weeks.

"Why are we staying here?" Draco asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Because until Umbridge is in Azkaban you two are not safe," Lupin said firmly. Sirius nodded.

"If you'd like to sleep, I believe you know where your room is," Sirius said with a wink. Harry nodded and looked at Draco.

"You tired?" He nodded. "C'mon." He took Draco's thin wrist and led him up the stairs, limping onto the first landing and into the room him and Ron shared earlier in the year. The portrait was still blank, and the beds were still unmade. Harry closed the door with every intention of going to bed when he found himself with an armful of Slytherin.

"Er… Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning bright red at the contact. From the wetness that suddenly seeped through his shirt, he guessed Draco was crying again.

"Ecathkyuenuhf," he said into Harry's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Draco looked up, his face reddish with bloodshot eyes.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for the twins." He tucked his head under Harry's chin and laid his forehead against his throat softly. "From the beginning, you helped them and me, even though you didn't have to. You saved them from Umbridge and everything…" He bit his lip to stifle his sobs, though Harry couldn't see it.

"I know I didn't have to, but… I just got really attached to them, you know?" Harry said, placing his arms tentatively around Draco's narrow shoulders. He seemed to snuggle into the embrace more at the contact. Harry felt nervous and embarrassed for some reason, making him stutter. "A-And I just could bare to l-et dem- er, them go. I r-really love them."

Draco untucked his head from under Harry's chin and looked him straight in his Killing Curse-colored eyes.

"I hoped you'd say that." And then he nudged Harry's nose with his own pointed one before pressing their lips together. Harry went stock still at the gesture. Malfoy was kissing him. Malfoy was kissing him. _Malfoy way kissing him. _

And he liked it. Kind of a little a lot.

Harry noticed that even when Draco's lips were pursed, they weren't stiff, but rose petal-soft. Draco pulled back and looked up at Harry with his gunmetal eyes, still steadily leaking warm tears. Draco opened his mouth to apologize when Harry pushed the cuff of his shirt down into his palm and dabbed the tears away.

Harry had intended to kiss him back, but apparently, being his first kiss, he had no idea what he was doing. He tried to copy what the Slytherin did, only resulting in him pressing too hard and clacking their teeth together.

"Ow!" Harry said sorely, bringing a hand to his mouth. Draco giggled nervously.

"Don't press so hard," he advised. At least he was as nervous as Harry was. Harry, deciding that this was probably the best way to do things, put his hands on either side of Draco's head and tilted it to the right slightly. He angled his head to the left and pressed their faces together softly. Harry couldn't tell how much his dominance was turning Draco on.

They opened their mouths slightly and switched the sides of their heads, prodding the tips of each other's tongues. Every touch and small sigh was electrifying. Harry started thrusting his tongue inside Draco's mouth deeper and deeper with every thrust. Draco was moaning and whimpering, making Harry's cock twitch madly.

Finally, when he couldn't press their mouths together any more without teeth clacking, he was thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go into the abyss of Draco's mouth, who was wrestling it with his own tongue.

They didn't even notice as Sirius stuck his head in to inform them that hot chocolate was ready. He opened his mouth to tell them but stopped when he saw their current position on the floor, hastily trying to rip each other's clothes off without ungluing their lips. He smiled warmly and closed the door quietly, casting courtesy Silencing and Locking Charms. He went back down the hall, swinging his wand merrily and whistling to himself. _Ah, young love_.


End file.
